Two Worlds with One Price to Pay
by Nazuma
Summary: Nazuma is a half-breed that hunts and kills demons. She has been running from her devistating past for 5 years, leaving behind an old love and a problem she had once thought resolved. Now that problem has arisen and she'll have to deal with it, past and present colliding in order to save their future. Dante x OC,Inuyasha x OC,Kikyo x Inuyasha Rated M for smut in future chapters
1. Memories Once Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DMC OR IY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.  
So...I always thought that DMC and Inuyasha were just TOO close in everything to ignore and started working on this. It was definitely a completely different story a while ago until I revised and re-edited...**

A long, white haired, young woman looked up at the night's sky and its bright stars. The moon, just visible behind the passing clouds shone bright, illuminating her slender frame. She had a feeling that this would be the last time she'd see the night like this. Footsteps approached her as a cool breeze blew through her hair. She looked up at the figure before her.

"Inuyasha…" She spoke painfully.

"Kagome said that she gave the decision of the Shikon jewel to you." Inuyasha stated solemnly.

She looked at him with saddened eyes; she had once loved the half-demon that stood in front of her. She knew that being of the same time as Kagome that it wasn't her place to stay in this time. It wasn't her place to be here; nor was it her place to stay longer than she was destined. Her close friend, Kagome, had already gone back down the well and she knew that she should have left with her, but she needed to resolve things with her former lover.

"Yes...It is my job now." She replied. She wanted to make the wish on the jewel to make it so that she forgot all about him and all the pain he caused her, but that wouldn't make the jewel disappear. It would only make the cycle continue. She knew it had to be a selfless act that could make the jewel disappear, a wish of pure intention. The caramel-skinned woman smiled a little and placed the jewel in his hand. The scene faded to black just as her lips had begun to form words.

A young woman shook her head with a yawn, white wisps of hair, tipped with black swaying back and forth. She leaned back in her chair, the wood creaking slightly as she tipped it to its back legs. She closed her eyes, ridding herself again of the memory that was daring to find its way to her mind.

"Why am I thinking about him again…?" The anger of the relapse in memory found its way into her voice before she sighed and relaxed. She propped her booted feet up onto the desk in front of her, slipping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She hummed at the cold treats taste before the silence was broken by the ring of a phone. She sighed and put her frozen delight down to pick up the phone's receiver as she sat up.

"Devil May Cry." She answered looking at the clock. A female voice sounded panicked on the other end, yet muffled.

"Is this Nazuma?" The woman asked hurriedly.

"It is. How can I help you?" Nazuma replied, pushing long white, black tipped hair out of her face. The woman spoke rapidly, explaining her situation as she wrote on the notepad beside her. The more the woman spoke, the more Nazuma's indifferent expression began to shift to an annoyed scowl.

"Alright, I'm on my way." She yawned before putting the phone back on its hook. With a glance at the clock; hands now indicating that it was past midnight, she stood up to her full length, lifting the black corset like blouse a bit to keep her chest from spilling out too much. She reached under her desk and pulled out a red and black gun. She smiled as it glinted slightly. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she walked to the door. She picked up the black trench coat hanging from the coat rack and grabbed a sword's sheath from behind it. Tucking the gun away into a hidden holster in the coat and placing the swords' sheath onto her hip, Nazuma pushed the door open and set off to the location the woman had directed her to.

_**SO let me know what you thought...I would love constructive criticism~ so review and stuff...plz?  
Dante: its not polite to make a woman beg..unless its for-  
ssh Dante...keep it clean for now.**_


	2. Surprises at Every Turn

_**A/N: AGAIN I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR DMC, JUST LIKE THEM BOTH**_

* * *

Nazuma walked up to a strip club in a shady part of town. She could sense a sort of demonic presence. She took a slight breath and pushed the door open. The majority of the women were American; two blondes tending to the bar and taking orders and a blonde and two Japanese women working the poles. The men, scattered at different tables, looked up at her, but returned their attentions back to the poles. Her heeled boots clicked against the floor as she took a seat at the bar. The techno music pounded her temples as she tried to concentrate.

"Can I get ya a drink sweetheart?" A man's voice cooed in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and drifted over to the face of the voice. He was an older man, in his early 30's maybe. The demonic presence seemed strong within him.

"No thanks…I'm not interested."

"Aw…Fancy chicks instead..?"

"No, but I don't fancy creepy assholes too well." She smirked. The bartender giggled at her remark as the man grumbled and walked away.

"Can you get me a Tuaca chilled please?" She asked turning her attention to the bartender. As the bartender poured her a glass, she began to refocus on why she was here.

"Were you the one that sent out that call to Devil May Cry?" She asked, trying to re-gather her thoughts.

"Yes, it was me. As you can tell, many of the women that work here are gone. Most of them were raped and killed in these last few days. The remaining girls are scared for their lives." She stated, putting the glass of sweet vanilla liquor in front of her.

"I'll see what I can do…You _are_ expecting to pay right?"

"Of course we are."

"How much are we talking? My services don't come cheap."

The woman disappeared behind the bar and returned holding a suitcase. She popped the latches open a bit to show it was half full. Nazuma looked at it questioningly.

"Its all we can afford since we're not making much."

Nazuma nodded, putting the glass up to her lips, closing her eyes at the long awaited drink. A blonde woman walked up to the bar, jacket in hand. Nazuma opened an eye and looked at her curiously.

"Sarah, my shift's over Im going home." She said in a quiet voice. Sarah nodded and glanced around the room.

"Be careful Jessica." She warned and watched the blonde leave. Nazuma's eyes followed her to the door before she looked over the men still in the strip club, watching the woman leave. Three men were missing from the group watching the strippers. Nazuma took the now empty glass down from her lips. Jessica walked into the parking lot, the overhead light flickering. She could feel eyes on her as she walked, but she assumed it was nothing but an overactive imagination. As she made it to her car, three figures approached her.

"Don't you know it's not safe to walk all alone?" A man asked before grabbing her by her wrist. Two men appeared beside him. She screamed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but as she tried his grip only tightened. His seemingly human face contorted into a demonic smile that went from ear to ear before splitting his face in two. The men beside him contorted as well. The first demon leaned in to bite her as she closed her eyes awaiting the pain that never came. A loud bang resounded in her ear. She opened her eyes to see the demon lying on the ground, seemingly dead of what appeared to be a gunshot wound to the head. She turned to see the woman who was sitting at the bar just a short while ago, a red and black gun in her right hand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play rough with girls?"

She smirked before leaping up in the air to land gracefully in front of the woman.

"Get in the car."

She looked over to her before taking rapid shots at the other demons. The woman ran as Nazuma unsheathed her sword, Aurora, as the first demon began to rise from the ground. The demons charged at her from both sides, claws bared. She jumped and landed on one of their heads before pushing off and flipping down to get a good angle for a shot but just as she pulled the trigger another demon appeared, impaling her through her stomach. She arched back into the claws with a growl. The demon slammed her down into the ground as the other demons began to jump on top of her. The blonde woman screamed from inside the car, watching her savior disappear from sight. Through the muffled sounds from behind the car window she could hear a loud grunt before the three demons raised up all in a row. Nazuma held them up, all impaled by Aurora's blade. She twisted her arm upward and pushed her energy into the blade, slicing all three demons in half. As they slid off of the blade and turned to dust, she flicked the blood off and sheathed Aurora again. She walked over to the car where the visibly shaken woman was.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yes…but what about you? Your stomach…"

"Hm..?" Nazuma looked down at the wound that had almost completely healed now. She had almost forgotten about being impaled. Though the demons were dead there was still a weird feeling she was getting, like the job wasn't done. She could sense something behind her and she whipped around to find more demons.

"Heh. Now it's a party~" The eight demons before her laughed. She kicked at one, but he grabbed her foot and tossed her into a light post. As she rolled back to her feet she threw a sharp right hook to one demon before stabbing it with Aurora. She then shot it with Aria and pulled Aurora out of the demon. The lead demon disappeared with a flash of light. She shielded her eyes at the light before looking up at the demons before her. She counted six. Nazuma tried to sense the missing demon, but the demons had been keeping her busy with their attacks. She heard the woman in the car scream and turned around to see the lead demon, lifting the car as she jumped out of the door and ran off to safety. It swung the car, hitting Nazuma and sending her flying back into a brick wall. With a groan she opened her eyes to see the car hurling towards her. A surprised gasp escaped her as she attempted to get out of the way. She stumbled out and spun Aurora around on its hilt, before it was shrouded in a haze; turning into a blue and black gun. With a smirk she wiped the blood from her lips and took aim.

"Let's dance boys~"

The demons charged at her. With Aria and Aurora she stuck the barrels in between two demons' eyes and shot rapidly. The demons groaned and faded to dust. The remaining demons were nothing more than nuisances now. Her rapid gunfire began to make light work of the demons. The lead demon, punched the hard concrete as spikes rose up from the ground and impaled her. She gasped out as the spikes took her high up into the air before disappearing and dropping her into the ground. Aria went flying from her hand, landing into the clawed fingers of the demons. With a growl, she picked herself up from the ground and shot the demon holding Aria in the eye.

"You bitch!" He screamed covering his eye.

Nazuma charged at it and shot with Aurora over and over before kicking Aria out of the demon's claw. Jumping up to catch Aria, she smirked and shot again and again until the demon fell over. 'One left…' She thought looking around for the lead demon. Surprisingly he was gone. Figuring that he must have run off, she shrugged and turned her attention to where she thought she had seen the woman run off to. As she turned away the demon reappeared behind her with a powerful screech that sent chills down her spine. She turned her head slightly to see him as he began to reach for her when a powerful buzz scrapped past her ear and into the demon. The demon screeched painfully. Nazuma looked back over to see a familiar face, holding twin guns.

"Sorry pal, but she doesn't like it from behind."

* * *

_**A/N: soooo whatcha think? Good fight scene? Good suspense? Needs more sex and vulgarity? lol**_  
_**Dante: i vote more sex babe**_

_**Yeah you would**_


End file.
